


Need [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Es nuevamente un trabajo de hiper empático x sociópata, Fluff, Genji es un desastre como de costumbre, Jesse habla un poco de su pasado, M/M, Psicopatología y Sociopatía, Seguiré con un Genji sociopáta y no pueden detenerme, abrazos, dolor/consuelo, gatos, o yo en un intento de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: Una persona como él aprendió desde el principio que permitirse cosas como el apego, la necesidad o la dependencia a los demás le causaban un dolor significativo, y la respuesta de su mente era limitar el acceso a estas cosas. Aprendió a no depender de nadie, sólo de sí mismo.Pero a veces es capaz de vincularse con alguien, o incluso de amar hasta el punto de la obsesión. Hay destellos de empatía, pero no son consistentes.A veces, Genji soporta el intenso dolor de permitirse estas cosas, porque el cerebro humano anhela la presencia de alguien más que cualquier otra cosa.Dedico esta historia a mi gato, quien me mira a los ojos y luego golpea a mi figma Genji.





	Need [Traducción Español]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804384) by [DualExistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualExistence/pseuds/DualExistence). 



Tener la necesidad de ser tocado con una mente como la suya era terrible.

 

Cada pensamiento de necesitar a alguien, apego, amor, era todo lo que había aprendido a negarse a sí mismo para no lastimarse, pero al final, su mente quería esas cosas después de todo.  
Así que cuando la rara chispa de sentimiento lo alcanzó, sufrió.  
Sufrió gravemente porque estaba en conflicto entre esconderse en los brazos de ese hombre que invadía constantemente su espacio personal - y él dejó que sucediera de todos modos - y el impulso de destruir todo lo que lo rodeaba con una furia violenta.

Genji miró a McCree desde el otro lado de la habitación, esos pensamientos conflictivos en su cabeza arruinaron su calma.  
Su compañero asignado estaba sentado en el sofá, profundamente consumido por el libro en sus manos.

Genji se quedó mirando sus dedos, cómo él pasaba una página para seguir leyendo. McCree no  _parecía_  alguien que leyera mucho, pero lo hacía. De vez en cuando el cyborg lo encontraba en algún lugar sentado con un libro en sus manos, desde novelas de fantasía hasta ciencia, biografías y psicología, parecía leer cualquier cosa que se le aparecía.

 

McCree pasó otra página, tarareando suavemente con sus labios cerrados. Era surrealista como parecía no haber notado la mirada de Genji sobre él o cómo las uñas del hombre más joven se clavaban en la tela del sillón en el que estaba sentado, con las piernas apoyadas en su pecho.  
Si hubiera otras personas en la habitación, seguramente habrían notado el aura amenazadora que Genji irradiaba, la incomodidad y el conflicto en él eran casi visibles para el ojo humano.

Su corazón se aceleraba contra su pecho. Abrió su boca, tenía problemas para respirar y la máscara en su rostro no ayudaba en absoluto, pero no se la quitaba aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Genji quería vomitar. El simple hecho de que se había apegado al hombre al otro lado de la habitación lo estaba haciendo sentir cosas, se sentía bien, bien por una vez - pero al mismo tiempo tenía los pensamientos intrusivos de que solo sería malo para él, que se lastimaría si se entregaba a la dulzura de la amistad y la confianza, gritaba ruidosamente en sus oídos, tratando de ensombrecer el cariño que encontraba en lo reconfortante que era la presencia de McCree para él.

  
Genji luchó consigo mismo. Él quería esto. _Él realmente quería esto._

 

_A la mierda su mente._

Su cuerpo casi se movía por sí solo cuando se retiró de la silla y caminó ligeramente sobre sus pies al otro lado de la habitación hasta el sofá en el que McCree estaba sentado.  
Al proyectar una sombra sobre el hombre, Genji lo devolvió al mundo real.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con el rojo deslumbrante de los suyos.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" preguntó McCree, su voz indicaba confusión por el repentino acercamiento.

Dejó el libro a un lado - aparentemente, los ojos de Genji estaban destruyendo su cubierta de absoluta indiferencia hacia el exterior, su alma se estaba desmoronando y McCree podía verlo.  
Genji miró hacia otro lado en ese mismo instante, sintiéndose expuesto, vulnerable.

Sintió que la mano de McCree se envolvía suavemente alrededor de la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo y Genji habría protestado si esto no era exactamente lo que quería - ser tocado.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, congelados en el tiempo.

 

El dolor en Genji comenzó a disminuir lentamente y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su compañero, aún sin mirarlo. La vulnerabilidad seguía comiéndole desde adentro. 

La mano de McCree vagó desde la muñeca de Genji hasta su hombro, vacilante. No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así - normalmente, Genji castigaría cualquier intento de contacto físico con una mirada que podría matar con fuerza absoluta.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba reaccionando como solía hacerlo, McCree comenzó a sospechar de esta extraña paz.

 

"Algo está mal, ¿no es así?" comenzó. "Oye…"

  
Genji se obligó a mirarlo, literalmente rogándole que McCree lo leyera correctamente. _Abrázame. Abrázame, por favor._

Y McCree leyó su mente como él lo deseaba.

Genji fue arrastrado a sus brazos. Su corazón quería llorar, su mente gritaba desesperada.

_¡Malo! ¡MALO! ¡¡MALO!!_

Genji estaba temblando, respiró pesadamente contra la máscara en su rostro, pero un momento después comenzó a relajarse. Fue... difícil.

El dolor volvió en un estallido repentino.

 

Quería alejarse de nuevo, pero McCree no lo dejó y él agradeció en silencio por intentar contenerlo - algo que generalmente fallaba porque Genji no se inclinaba por la voluntad de nadie más que la suya.

 

Los músculos de Genji - los artificiales y los reales - se tensaron increíblemente, su cuerpo entero protestó contra el toque, pero su alma lo ansiaba.

Podía sentir la mano de McCree pasando suavemente por los cables que salían de su cuello y comenzando a frotar con cuidado sobre su espalda.

"Shh...," susurró en la oreja de Genji. Presionó a el cyborg suavemente contra su propio cuerpo y, finalmente, Genji se calmó.

 

McCree era cálido y cómodo. Genji podía sentirlo a través de la pequeña parte de su rostro que no estaba cubierta por el metal recostada en la camisa de McCree. Cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente, inhalando el leve olor a tabaco, pólvora y tinta que venía del hombre que lo abrazaba.

Genji no podría haber imaginado que fuera tan bueno, un abrazo suave.  
Su memoria falló sobre la última vez que había sido abrazado así. Parecía que nunca había ocurrido antes, pero Genji no confiaba demasiado en su memoria.

Permanecieron así durante un rato en un agradable silencio, la mano de McCree acariciando lentamente la espalda de Genji en movimientos lentos y circulares.  
El pánico lo abandonó eventualmente, devolviéndolo al estado eterno de estar en su apatía contenida, solo dejando el sentimiento de adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, enturbiando sus sentidos y adormeciéndolo en el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.  
Hizo que Genji suspirara suavemente, que sonaba como un ronroneo a través de la placa que cubría su boca.

Podía escuchar a McCree riendo suavemente, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirarlo, su mirada era tan intensa como siempre, pero había perdido su aura amenazadora para este momento en particular.

 

"Me recuerdas un poco al gato que tuve cuando era un niño, antes de la Crisis," habló McCree con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

“Su nombre era Pumpkin, un calicó con un pelaje muy suave pero con unas garras muy afiladas. Cada vez que ella quería atención, lo hacía derribando todo o incluso rompiendo cosas. Pero cuando la levantabas para prestarle atención y darle los abrazos que ella exigía, protestaba con sus garras, así que tenías que mantenerla en tus brazos mientras trataba de arañarlos y hacerlos sangrar, hasta que se relajaba y comenzaba a ronronear como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estás haciendo lo mismo en este momento."

 

Genji lo miró, sin estar seguro de qué responder después de ser comparado con el gato mascota de la infancia de su compañero. Era... _divertido_  en realidad, tenía que admitirlo.  
Sin añadir nada a la historia de McCree, volvió a cerrar los ojos y presionó su cara contra su pecho por un rato más.  
Era demasiado bueno para ser real y los pensamientos que lo iban a lastimar algún día volvieron a su mente. Finalmente, se separó del abrazo, por mucho que le doliera - cuanto más tiempo se quedara, peor se volverían los pensamientos intrusivos.

Y Genji no quería desatar su ira contra McCree también.

Mientras estaba parado frente a su compañero de nuevo, la realización lo golpeó como un disparo en el pecho.

 

¿Cuándo comenzó a preocuparse por alguien de esta forma?

Pensó que era imposible... pero se apegó. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Genji giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación, consciente de que había dejado a McCree confuso de nuevo.  
Todas sus acciones con él eran así. Confusas. Genji era plenamente consciente del poco sentido que tenían, de lo mucho que actuaba como un gato.

 

"Tal vez la próxima vez te derribaré," dijo, su voz no indicaba ninguna emoción en particular a pesar de que estalló dentro de la desesperación.

 

La negación era mejor.

La apatía era mejor.

Ser incapaz de sentir era mejor.

Pero, de nuevo, a veces realmente quería sentir. Especialmente alrededor de McCree.

 

Sin embargo, si los sentimientos no le hacían perder el control. Estar fuera de control era lo peor para Genji.

Cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza. Cuando la presencia de McCree no estaba allí, Genji no sentía nada en absoluto.

 

_Y eso fue mejor._

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, solo aporto a la traducción de la historia desarrollada y escrita por DualExistence. Los links a la historia original están arriba, por favor apoyen su trabajo <3
> 
> Notas de Autor Original:  
> "Esta historia comenzó originalmente como un fic de desahogo. Luego se volvió lindo y Genji más consciente de si mismo de lo que originalmente pensaba escribirlo. Otra vez, los sociópatas son conscientes de sí mismos, pero eligen ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.
> 
> Pero quiero que Genji sea una representación positiva de esta condición mental que tiene el peor estigma de todos en el planeta. Genji es una buena persona - aunque sea antisocial.
> 
> Si no han leído 'Adrenaline', por favor lean esta publicación de Athena Walker de la que he hablado anteriormente: https://www.quora.com/Why-do-so-many-sources-say-that-sociopaths-have-no-feelings/answer/Athena-Walker?ch=10&share=31a2b889&srid=hl9JZ
> 
> Siéntasen libres de darme su opinión. <3 Me encantaría saber sus opiniones."


End file.
